Tiger Hawks
by NeptunesBlue
Summary: COMPLETE. for momothelemur...


Every time Zuko looked up from his dessert, his eyes would somehow always end up on Katara. It was as if to make sure she didn't just disappear suddenly like she how she probably wished she could a million and one times before. But every time he looked up, she was always looking at Minh and Cho – his two tiger-hawks. Occasionally, she'd feel his eyes on her and meet his gaze; but instead of smiling or doing something equally intelligent, Zuko would just stare back, causing her to scold him with an equal glare.

But dessert could only last so long, thank God. And soon enough, the late Admiral's wife and two idiot sons were on their way. Zuko masked his elation at his guests' departures successfully enough to get the two sons out of the room, but their mother was still making googly eyes at Uncle. Zuko wasn't so successful in trying to cover up his shudder. A sudden movement behind him caught his attention, thankfully, and he was grateful for the distraction. He didn't move, but still followed Katara as she tried to sneak across the great hall toward the back wall. There, perched on the opposite ends of the middle of the steps the girl now stood on, lazed the giant Minh and Cho.

Zuko really hoped that the two ridiculous 13th birthday gifts had already been fed. He would've gone and yelled at Katara by now, but this stupid woman refused to leave! And Uncle would surely disapprove of him exiting the conversation…even though _he_ was certainly not on this woman's mind. He shuddered more violently this time. So what if her husband was dead? It _was_ over 20 years ago anyway; shouldn't she be over it by now? Her two idiotic sons sure were! But then again they got some hefty consolation, courtesy their father's will.

There was a sudden snap then squeak that made him almost jump out of his skin. An unexpected crash no more than a heartbeat later forced him to shoot around. He managed to get about halfway around before something rammed him. His golden orbs found their way behind him to glare at the top of Katara's head. It was then that he saw one of the tiger-hawks was licking his chops – good Cho. Or was that Minh? Zuko couldn't tell anymore. He used to remember Minh by the scratch over his eye Cho gave him when they were younger. But then Minh had a growth spurt of about 75 pounds and evened the score. Ever since then, Zuko just called "Minhcho" to make his life just that much easier.

"Did he bite you?" he asked, making a mental note to sneak them an extra slab of…whatever animal they were being fed currently…later tonight.

The water tribe girl relaxed her panicked cerulean eyes and shook her head nervously.

"Good," he looked back to her. "But that's why they're in chains, you know. Or did their menacing fangs and claws just scream 'Pet me!' for you?"

Katara sucked in her cheeks. He was insulting her for just trying to be friendly to his pets?

"Well," she drawled. "I just figured that since I could handle _you_, I could easily handle a pair of humungous ferocious tiger-hawks,"

Zuko held in a snort. "Only if you planned to defend yourself with your biting wit,"

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well, you really shouldn't have them tied up like decorations for people to touch. No wonder they're so grumpy!"

This time he couldn't contain his chuckle.

"Beats being locked up in cages all day,"

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the beasts, despite being a rude future Fire Lord to his remaining guest. But the Admiral's wife was so drunk, he wondered if she would even remember her husband was dead. She probably thought _Uncle _was her husband judging by the way she looked ready to jump him! That made a chill run up Zuko's spine – and not a good one. Eventually, he stopped them in front of who he hoped was Cho.

"This is the one that bit you?" he quizzed.

Katara retrieved her hand and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't _bit_…but yes, this one _tried_ to," she added after seeing his look.

"Well, this is Cho," the beast looked up upon hearing his name called correctly for once. "But these two have been trained to hunt anything and any_one_ that isn't Firenation," he tried not to make it obvious he was gauging her reaction to his acting skills.

"Why?" she almost shouted and the sudden volume shook the quiet hall worse than a landslide. "That's so cruel!"

Zuko just shrugged. "To protect me? At one point, they had to sleep in my room because some of the rebels found ways to get past the guards."

Katara looked appalled. "So you're telling me I can't pet them just because I'm Water-tribe?"

He nodded sternly. "Only if you'd like to keep your fingers un-mangled, that is,"

Katara ventured her hand out to Cho's large, wet nose despite Zuko's chilling warning.

"Do you do this on purpose?" he growled, grabbing her hand before it reached Cho. "To piss me off more?"

Katara shrugged.

"He doesn't _look_ ready to tear me to shreds for being something other than Firenation and being near you,"

Cho yawned dramatically and placed his giant head on his even bigger paws tamely as if taking Katara's side.

"That's because you're not a threat to me – he can sense that," Zuko snapped. "Besides, they're both retired." Apparently, he chose to end on the weaker argument.

Katara wasn't fooled. She looked up at him with dubious eyes.

"Didn't _you_ once tell me that you can take the girl out of the Water-tribe, but you can't take the Water-tribe out of the girl?"

Zuko paused, slightly impressed by her drollness.

"Yes," he said evenly. "But these are just tiger-hawks. They're not as complicated as human beings…,"

Katara managed a small smile. "Are you accusing me of being complicated?"

"I couldn't find more baggage if I went to Ba Sing Se's rail car station," he smirked, taking her hand softly. " You okay?" he asked quickly, suddenly realizing how his comment sounded. "I didn't mean –,"

Katara held up her hand and faked a smile for his sake.

"It's okay," she squeezed his hand delicately before letting go and watching it drop to his side. "I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight," She wished the same for Firelord Iroh and his lady-friend when she reached them across the room. Before she exited the great hall, she paused at the threshold. "And Prince Zuko?" she didn't turn to recognize him.

On the other hand, Zuko prayed he didn't look _too_ eager when he spun around.

"Please make sure Cho and Minh are locked up tight tonight," she requested, still not looking at him. "I wouldn't want them interfering with my plans to assassinate you,"

On that note, she strode away, bidding goodnight to the two befuddled guards and any stray servant along the way.

Uncle Iroh turned around slowly, as if just noticing his nephew's existence.

"I am sure she is just pulling your leg, Prince Zuko," he wore a warm yet slightly self-conscious smile.

Zuko smirked, bowed deeply, and departed.

"I'm sure she was just censoring the details for your sake, Uncle," he spoke to no one.

So she still hated him? At least she was just _threatening_ to kill him now, instead of actually _attempting_. He crossed his fingers as he neared her room, just in case a sudden tsunami decided at that moment to crush him to the marble floor.


End file.
